Buzlok
The Buzlok is a Grineer rifle that sports unique homing capabilities. Its Alternate Fire launches a glowing projectile, or a tracer round, that sticks to a surface or enemy making all subsequent shots home in on the marked target. This special utility, though situational, can provide a different approach to gunplay for its users. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage with its normal attacks. Advantages: *High base damage. **High damage - effective against shields. *Large magazine size. *Fires homing rounds capable of tracking moving enemies, and allowing for off-aim shooting. *Very ammo efficient. Disadvantages: *Slow base rate of fire. *Slow reload speed. *Low and damage – less effective against health or armor. *Tracking beacons require 10 units of ammo to fire. *Once a target (or object) is selected with tracking beacon, the weapon will fire on that enemy or object until the beacon disappears or the enemy is killed, making it difficult to use against multiple targets. *Inaccurate at range without using homing function. *Normal fire and tracking beacons have travel time. Notes * Firing a round using the Alternate fire button launches a beacon in lieu of a standard bullet that uses up 10 rounds of ammunition. This beacon deals no damage upon impact, and will remain for 20 seconds or until a new beacon is fired. Bullets fired afterward will then be guided to the beacon's location. **The beacon can attach to any object, including walls, floors, and even allies. **Beacons that are attached to enemies will disappear once the target has been killed. **Beacons have projectile travel time, which may make it difficult to initially tag moving enemies at longer ranges. **Multishot and Punch Through mods do not affect the tracking beacon. *Homing rounds have good maneuverability allowing them to hit targets behind cover, and even directly behind the player if angled properly and there is enough space for the bullet to maneuver. Nonetheless, they will still travel the fastest route to the target, and may thus occasionally hit walls and other obstacles. **Homing rounds will travel straight for at least the first 5 meters before they begin homing towards the beacon. **The homing rounds have a maximum deflection angle of 90 degrees from the direction of aim after being fired. **Homing rounds will punch through an enemy in the direction the rounds hit. *When used with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors, each illusory copy of the Buzlok will fire its own tracking beacon, and the homing rounds from each copy will home in only on their own tracking beacon. This effect takes place even if only one tracking beacon is active by launching one before activating Hall of Mirrors, with the 4 other copies shooting their rounds straight instead of homing. * If a tagged enemy goes invisible it will disable the beacon (tested on The Sergeant). *Heavy Caliber has no practical effect on the primary fire on this weapon when using it alongside a tagged beacon, however the beacon is still affected by the accuracy penalty. Tips *Beacons can be stuck on walls in choke points or other narrow areas where enemies are expected to pass through, allowing for sustained fire against enemies while keeping out of sight. *Since the Buzlok can fire around corners to hit targets from complete cover, it is especially useful against Hellions, Bombards, and Napalms. They can be quickly tagged between their shots, then safely eliminated. *Metal Auger and/or Shred are most useful on the Buzlok due to their punch-through abilities, allowing the homing rounds to hit tagged enemies behind cover. **Alternatively aiming high towards the ceiling/sky will make the homing rounds take a more curved trajectory and hit the target from above, bypassing their cover. *While the Buzlok is normally ammo-efficient due to its high damage per shot, constant use of its homing function can consume ammo quickly due to the large amount of ammo needed to fire a tracking beacon. Using Rifle Ammo Mutation, Rifle Scavenger aura or Team Ammo Restores can offset the high ammo use. Alternatively, reserve the use of the tracking beacons against priority enemies like bosses and Eximus units, or when sniping enemies at long range. * The homing projectiles will do extra damage on the "weak spots" made by Banshee's Sonar ability. However, this is very difficult since the bullets only home in after having traveled a couple of meters and will often hit other parts of the enemy before hitting the weak spot. Positioning is key to get the best out of this combination. * The Buzlok's special homing feature allows it to be a great weapon for damaging fast moving enemies that may prove difficult to hit, such as the Manic, Manic Bombard, Stalker, or Zanuka Hunter. Trivia *The Grineer text on the side of the gun translates to "DO NOT TOUC" but is missing an "H" at the end to spell TOUCH. * This is the first ever weapon to have a homing ability that can be used by players. *This is the third Grineer weapon to bear "lok" at the end of its name, the first being the Grinlok and second being the Marelok. *The Buzlok's projectiles are miniature missiles; on impact they give off tiny explosions. This is a purely cosmetic effect. *As with the Vectis and Vectis Prime, the is able to reload whilst scoped in, making it one of the three weapons able to do so. *As all projectiles with flight time the Buzlok's projectiles will be affected by Ivara's Navigator. Bugs * When firing a tracking beacon with the camera view reversed (I.e. looking over your Warframe's left shoulder) the shot will not line up with the reticle. It will instead drift off to the right. * If a tracker has been shot at a disappearing object, such as Frost's Snow Globe when its duration runs out, it will remain attached to nothing until its timer runs out. * As of , the energy trails of each projectile fired by the Buzlok will disappear randomly throughout missions and will remain broken the remainder of the mission. Media BuzlokCodex.png|Buzlok in Codex. BuzlokScope.png|The Buzlok's aiming scope. Buzlok Colour Customization.png|Buzlok Colour Customization Warframe0044.jpg|The Buzlok has a very large model. A look at Warframe Buzzlok Warframe Buzlok, It's Coming For You thequickdraw Warframe Buzlok Warframe Buzlok Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.7.0-0 Warframe The BUZLOK Full Review - Breakdown & Build Guide fr:Buzlok Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Grineer Category:Update 14 Category:Assault Rifle Category:Research Category:Impact Damage Weapons